radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth/Powers
Overview As the series has progressed, Seth has proven himself to be a formidable sorcerer. While raw in overall ability, he possessed innate potential, and a high capacity to generate massive amounts of magic. In addition to his overwhelming magical ability, Seth harbors physical prowess that far surpasses the scope of a normal human being. As a result of his infection, he also can tap into a darker source of energy, that pushes him into a Berserk state whilst also granting unimaginable strength. Physical Abilities 'Strength' While not overtly muscular, nor possessing a particularly athletic physique, Seth has shown impressive displayed of physical force. His robust strength is first demonstrated in his initial encounter with the Nemesis of Pompo Hills. Using chains, Seth is able to overpower the creature, keeping it trapped for a in time the in the metal bindings. His relatively impressive display of might is further enhanced later on his adventures. Seth has been observed wantonly launching massive boulders from the ground up, producing enough physical force to send ''Doc'' flying off into the distance, and of course going toe to toe with physically dominant Nemesis. His physical ability are in part aided by his manipulation of Fantasia. When enraged or in a state of heightened emotion, Seth has been known to raise his strength even further. When facing against the Inquisitor, Conrad, the sorcerer is able to generator enough power to physically resist the crushing weight of Conrad's Lance. His punches subsequently generate enough force to the point where a normal human being would have had their bones shattered under the pressure. Seth's strength becomes ferocious enough to point where he can eventually repeal the lance, crushing it under the weight of a simple grasp and reducing it to a useless hunk of metal. 'Durability' As a sorcerer, Seth appears to possess otherworldly durability that enables him to endure blunt trauma that would otherwise be fatal to a normal human-being. His superior endurance is first displayed in his conflict with the newly hatched Nemesis in Pompo Hill, as he was able to shake off the physical blows from the towering creature. His resilience is further displayed as his body shields one of the citizens from being trampled by the chaotic creature. Seth's durability is further tested when going up against the Inquisition Captain Conrad. Despite being assaulted without mercy, the boy manages to persevere and continue the bout up to its bitter end. While heavily damage, he could still ignore the pain long enough to meet up with his group, and even face the Dormitor, Hamile. His flesh also was able to absorb contact from many of the Fantasia-spawned assaults from the Echo Nemesis. However, it's noted that the massive, combination assault from a swarm would have been enough to kill Seth had it not been for interference from Poidion. In addition, his body appears to reach its limit when forced into extended combat with General Torque. Agility Seth is a remarkable agile and speedy young boy. He possesses enough agility to leap onto roof tops, and displays exceptional dexterity to maneuver while airborne. He's shown to be able to jump from wall to wall, as well as evade a highly-trained inquisition Captain in close-quarter-combat. When enraged, Seth is quick on his feet, able to react at the last possible second even while stuck in the air and unable to maneuver as freely as he'd like. His agility, even when enhanced by his Berserker Form, however proves to be insufficient when faced against superior opponents like General Torque. Fantasia Abilities Fantasia Control As a sorcerer, Seth initially possesses little to no control over his ability to harness Fantasia for use of spells. In his early days as a young troublemaker in Pompo Hills, the boy only possesses minute ability to gather Fantasia, typically around his fist to produce a magically-enhanced punch. However, upon moving onto the Artemis Institute, Seth's ability rapidly begins to develop, primarily under the tutelage of a Coven of Thirteen affiliate, Yaga. With enough effort, and bull-headed determination, Seth is able to more freely gather Fantasia and subsequently apply it to manipulate basic spells. His experience grows more earnestly as he adventures into Rumble Town, and comes into conflict with the Inquisition as well a Hamaline. Fantasia Manipulation Seth has a very high capacity to manipulate enormous amount of Fantasia. While he isn't inherently adept at controlling the massive concentration of Fantasia, the young boy routinely releases extreme bursts of its power to overwhelm foes when in a pinch. His talent in this regard is shown when he releases a wall of Fantasia with his bare-hands to deflecting the onslaught of a Nemesis's beam of destruction. He again displays Magic techniques = Meteor drops: |-|Techniques= Titan punch appears to one of Seth's signature techniques. It involves simply gathering Fantasia around his fist, and delivering an enhanced blow. While having varying degrees of power, this is apparently an extremely basic application of Mana that a novice can do. Nevertheless, Seth has been the only person shown using it in combat. |-|Unique Abilities= ;Berserk Mode When under extreme duress, Seth can activate a demonic transformation. The true nature of this of state of power is shrouded in mystery. Nevertheless, it appears to be connected to the bandage on his cheek, and is susceptible to forced activation from Poisdion. In this state, while more powerful, he operates in a feral state - and can no longer different friend or foe. Seth possesses the unique ability to gather Fantasia without use of a wand, magical gloves - or any other equipment for that matter. As a direct result, he can access magic at any time. More over, this unique trait seems to enable him the capacity to gather much more plentiful reservoir of energy than a traditional sorcerer. Abilities and powers Seth is able to use his signature "Titan Punch" which gathers magic into his fist to hit multiple times harder than a normal punch. He also is an abnormal sorcerer because he doesn't need a magic item or weapon (Sword, Gloves, Staff, etc...) to use magic. Enhanced Strength: Seth has shown to have above average strength in both doing chores and fighting. As it was shown, the first time he faced a nemesis he used his arms to stop it's punch and protect his friends from the nemesis and the reason why he deflected Konrad's White Silver Lance with his bare hands. Amazing Endurance: Seth can withstand a lot of punishment. His body may seem small and weak but he is extremely good and taking attacks head on. This is shown when he faced Konrad in Rumble Town and we was able to take the blows that the Knight threw at him. Improved Fantasia Control: At the beginning Seth was only able to focus fantasia into in hands to perform his Titan Punch, but as he trained with Yaga he learn to manipulate Fantasia better and now he can cast a wider range of spells, the added ability to focus his Fantasia to a single point and that prevents him from taking damage from Physical attacks. Magic: Meteor Drops - Seth gathers fantasia into his hands and waves them across the air, shooting out multiple orbs of fantasia to attack his opponent. Repulse '''- Just like Melie, Seth can Create a shield made out of fantasia to block attacks to a certain amount. '''Skull Attack - Gathering fantasia into his hands he fires a giant skull from his fists that fly out and attack the opponent like beam. Skull Burst - By gathering a large amount of fantasia into his hands, Seth can release a barrage of skull like projectiles combined together at an enemy as a powerful attack. Trivia * Seth is one of the few sorcerers who can wield fantasia without a tool.